godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Johannes von Schicksal
Johannes von Schicksal is an antagonist in the first part of God Eater Burst. He was the former Branch Director of Fenrir Far East Branch. He is also the father of Soma and husband of the late Aisha Gauche. Biography Johannes was the former head of the Far East branch of Fenrir, Anagura. He was an important part of the Managarm Project, led by his wife Aisha Gauche, which had the objective of embedding the P73 Bias Factor in a human body. The project eventually failed, causing the death of all those involved, except for Johannes himself and his son Soma, who was born carrying the Bias Factor. He was eventually appointed head of the Far East Branch, and was put in charge of the Aegis Project, which tried to create an utopia impervious to Aragami attacks where all life on Earth could live. Eventually, Johannes came to the conclusion that the project was futile, and secretly created another project: the Ark Project. It had the objective of letting a huge Aragami known as Nova to devour the world and all lesser Aragami and have the best of mankind to leave Earth, until it was ready to be inhabitable again. He kept his project a secret by disposing of anyone who came close to discover the truth, as was the case with Lindow Amamiya. During the final mission of God Eater, he fuses with the masculine "God" portion of Arda Nova and takes control of it, intent on defeating the God Eaters trying to stop him. However, he is defeated and killed, and Shio takes Nova to the moon, rendering all his plans moot. NORN Johannes von Schicksal (45) Director of Fenrir Far East Branch. One of the founding members of Fenrir, and a leading expert on Aragami research. Johannes von Schicksal: 2 (45) Advocate of the Aegis Project, an extension of his own Aragami Armor research. As of late, he has been in charge of maintaining the outpost to promote the Aegis project, as well as supervising the Gods Eaters. Since appointing Dr. Sakaki as Chief Supervisor of Aragami Technology Development, he seems to have withdrawn from active research himself. Johannes von Schicksal: 3 (Age of Death: 45) Deceased. Former Director of Fenrir Far East Branch. An advocate of the Aegis Project, but was secretly advancing the Ark Project. Sensing that Lindow was investigating him, he assassinated him during a mission, making it look like an unforeseen accident. This info is restricted to the Far East Branch. Personality With his soft demeanor, Johannes excels in political negotiating between the various branches. Appearance Character Relationships *Aisha Gauche - His deceased wife. Like any husband would do, he is very protective about her and showed concern when she volunteered to inject herself and Soma with Aragami cells. *Dr. Paylor Sakaki - His old friend. After certain events in God Eater, he considered him to be a rival as he was determined to foil his plans and save Shio. But in the end, they stil very much respect each other. *Soma Schicksal - His only son. After the death of Aisha Gauche, the two distanced themselves away from each other, as evidenced by in-game and anime events. Although,Soma saw him in a new light when his father told him and the rest of the 1st Unit, along with Dr. Sakaki, to take the ark and escape. *Dr. Daigo Oguruma - His assistant in his secret "Ark Project". He just treated him as someone to be used for his plans. Trivia *Sakaki occasionally refers to him as "Johan," perhaps as a nickname. *His last name means "fate". See Also *Johannes von Schicksal/Gallery Category:Characters Category:Director of a Branch Category:Male Characters